


New home

by PainPowder



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Max finds a new home, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainPowder/pseuds/PainPowder
Summary: "Dad I- I have a boyfriend.”“A boyfriend?” Jos asked confused“Y- y- yes.” Max said, taking a step back.





	New home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how this turned out, but I just wanted to post something again.
> 
> But just a quick disclaimer, this (probably) has never happened, and it's just fiction.

  
It was cold, a hard breeze of the wind made goosebumps appear on Max’s skin.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, and if somebody might’ve saw him. He only cared about his boyfriend, Daniel.

Max had finally gotten the courage to tell his father, but it ended badly.

_“Dad I- I have a boyfriend.”_

_“A boyfriend?” Jos asked confused_

_“Y- y- yes.” Max said, taking a step back._

_“You are gay?” Jos asked, slowly starting to grow furious._

_“Yyyyy- yes.”_

_This time it wasn’t answered with something vocal. But a flat hand, hitting his face hard._

_“Wwww- what.”_

_“You can leave this house, and I don’t want to see you anymore.” Jos said, sounding really mad. Followed by several hits on Max his face and chest._

_Max had been beaten down, and slowly tried to stand up._

_“Faster.”_

_Before Max knew, he was dragged outside._

_“And I never want to see your face again, ever!”_

Thinking back about that moment, made tears drop on Max’s face.

He sat there for quite a long time, when someone wrapped his arm around him. Max shuddered a little, body still painful after what his father had done.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked, planting a kiss on Max his messed hair.

It was when Daniel properly looked at Max, that he saw tears and blood dropping down. Daniel placed Max on his lap, the two now facing each other.

“Who did that? What’s wrong?”

“Mmmm- my ddd- my dad.”

Daniel never liked Jos, and he knew something wasn’t right between Max and him. But this, why would someone do this to their son?

“Why did he do that?.”

“I told I had a boyfriend, but he didn’t approve and kicked me out of the house.” Max said still sniffling.

“Let’s go to my house, I’m sure my parents won’t mind.”

Max always liked it in Daniels house, he’d even prefer it over his own. The warmth, the peace, it was so welcoming.

“Hey Daniel!.... Heey Max, you too?.” Grace welcomed the two.

“What happened?” Grace asked, clearly meaning Max his watery eyes and face covered with blood.

Daniel and Grace were the only one who knew about the relationship between him and his father.

“My dad.” Max sighed.

“aah come here, we’ll clean you up first.” Grace said, leading Max straight to the bathroom.

She cleaned the wounds, and put some bandage on it.

“All done.” Grace said with a smile.

“I got kicked out of the house.” Max said, tears falling down his face.

“Aahw, sweetheart. You can stay with us for a while.”

“Really?” Max asked

“Yes of course! Let’s go downstairs.”

 

“So this is my room, but you know that already. We have to share a bed though, I hope you won't mind .” Daniel said, leading Max in his room.

“No of course not.” Max said, giving a quick peck on Daniels lips.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes.” Max said with a nervous smile.

“Come with me then.” Daniel grabbed Max his hand and led him downstairs.

“Hey Max.” Daniels father, Joe. Greeted Max with a warm smile.

  
“Hello Mr.” Max greeted him back.

“You know i said several times you can just call me Joe.” He said with a smile, causing Max to blush.

“Max.”

“Yeah Daniel?”

“What do you want to eat.”

“eeh-“

“It’s gonna be a surprise.” Daniel cut Max off.

  
“I’m really tired, is it okay if I go to bed?” Max asked politely.

“of course.”

Max borrowed some clothes from Daniel, and changed himself into sleeping gear.

Max collapsed straight away, being tired of all what had happened today.

Daniel walked into the room, seeing Max curled up on the side of the bed. And he could only think about how vulnerable he looked, and the need to protect him.

“I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
